Currently, there are various means in which consumers may transact with third party vendors. Credit card products are one instrument that are offered and provided to consumers by credit card issuers (e.g., banks and other financial institutions). With a credit card, an authorized consumer is capable of purchasing services and/or merchandise without an immediate, direct exchange of cash. Rather, the consumer incurs debt with each purchase. Debit cards are another type of instrument offered and provided by banks (or other financial institutions) that are associated with the consumer's bank account (e.g., checking account). Transactions made using a debit card are cleared directly from the cardholder's bank account. Contactless payment chips may be implemented with both credit cards and debit cards. Contactless payment chips allow users to make secure payment implementing wireless technology without any insertion or swiping of the payment card.